


Waves

by dia_dove



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, just smooches, mermaid au, merman langa, surfer reki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove
Summary: A typical morning turns out not so typical for Reki Kyan.Drabble Request:Mermaid au!
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything for Sk8 fandom. No beta, so I apologize for any mistakes.  
> And thank you to the person who requested!

Reki doesn’t usually take to the water so early in the morning. The water is always cold and the waves are always quiet. Two factors that most surfers tend to avoid. And he does, usually, but today is an unusual day. Today is the last day of summer vacation and his final hours of freedom. He would have to say goodbye to the crowded beaches and the many hours he spent surfing mindlessly with friends. No more beach, no more sun, no more eating cheap hotdog with cold sodas and surrounded by laughter. No more fun.

It’s the last of everything, and he’s not wasting a single hour of sunlight. Which is why he’s here now, shivering as his legs dangle in the cold water. Of course today of all days the sea would decide to be obnoxiously still.

“This blows.” he tilts his head back and closes his eyes.

He wishes the summer would never end.

His board tilts forward hard unexpectedly, and Reki jerks back quickly to keep balanced. He stares, a little surprised and a lot of confused as an unfamiliar face leans on the nose of his board.

Reki certainly doesn’t recognize him, and that’s shocking because he’s pretty sure he knows everybody. But he’s never seen such a ghostly pale guy before. So much so his skin is almost translucent. Even his hair is light in color. A powdered blue that frames his face and two even bluer eyes.

“Uh...hey?” Reki raises a brow. This guy must be a quiet swimmer. Or was he a surfer with the same thoughts as Reki? Trying to get in every ounce of the water as he could. He doesn’t see a board. Maybe he lost it?

The blue-eyed boy doesn’t say anything.

“You okay there, buddy?” Reki tries to laugh to avoid the awkward silence. “I didn’t think anyone would be out here so early in the morning.” he scratches his chin. Another awkward few seconds of silence passes between them as the stranger stares longer, tilting his head ever so slightly.

“It’s kind of cold though. I’m surprised you’re not freezing? Are you a swimmer or a surfer?” he hopes to pull some sort of response from the guy but again, silence.

Reki clears his throat. “Okay, well, it was great chatting with you but I’m gonna go out and see if I can catch any waves.” he points before waving. As he does the stranger reaches out and presses their palms together, staring even more intently than before.

Reki wonders if he’s a foreigner. Maybe he’s here on vacation and doesn’t speak the language. He doesn’t pull back his hand, not wanting to offend. “Your hands are freezing.” He laughs. “Maybe you should go back to shore and warm up for a bit.” Reki suggests.

Instead of responding, the stranger interlocks their fingers together.

“Uh..” Reki fakes a smile but all he feels is confused and a bit uncomfortable. “Y— yeah, it’s a pleasure to meet you too, I guess.” He doesn’t even know the guy’s name.

The blue- eyed foreigner shifts, pushing himself up on the board with the strength of just one arm. Reki shouts as they both wobble before the board goes still and steady. The stranger is now at eye level, so close that Reki has to lean backward to avoid their lips from touching. And it’s only when he shifts back that he notices the scales peppering the other’s skin. His first instinct is to assume it’s a tattoo but the way they shimmer, speckling his shoulders and down his chest, makes it obvious that isn’t it. And then Reki’s eyes fall lower, widening at the light blue, almost white fins poking out from the other’s hips.

Reki shouts. Not necessarily in fear, because he’s not scared. Rather, he’s so utterly dumbfounded that it’s the only noise he can make.

The man— no fish thing, speaks. “Mate.” He leans closer, and Reki leans further back until finally his board gives and slips from under him. He hits the cold water with a loud splash. It’s light enough that he can see under the waves. Can see the large shimmering tail circling around him before nudging his back and pushing him forward in the water.

“Holy shit! Holy shit!” he repeats, splashing and turning trying to get a grip on the situation.

He’s gonna die. He’d seen horror movies just like this. He knows any second that creature is going to grab him by the ankles and pull him down into the depths of the sea.

Just as he’s thinking it the creature pops his head out of the water, like dome time of fishy predator, and moves closer.

Reki tries to keep distance between him but he’s trapped by the ridiculously large tails behind him. “I’m not tasty! I promise! I eat like shit and hate vegetables. You won’t get a good meal out of me.”

He approaches closer.

“Seriously. Seriously. It’ll be like taking poison. You don’t want— ”

He’s silenced by lips against his. A gentle, cold, and wet kiss that lasts a few seconds to long before Reki finally pulls away.

What the fuck is happening?

The creature furrows his brows. He looks almost disappointed at the response.

“Wait just a second fish-man!” he covers his mouth as the other leans closer.

“But...kiss? Mate?”

“Mate? I think you have the wrong guy.” Reki looks around in hopes that someone, anyone, is near. Unfortunately he’s alone. “Just wait a second, who or what the hell are you.”

“Mate.” the merman perks up, his eyes lighting up. “Langa.”

“L— Langa?” So he can understand him. “Please tell me you’re a good fish.”

He gives another disappointed glance.

“Sorry, not fish. You’re uh, you’re a merman. I’m talking to a merman right now.”

Langa nods.

“Okay, right. That totally makes perfect sense and is definitely explainable by science.”

“Your name?” Langa says. The sentence is more clear, more confident than the others.

“I’m Reki.”

“Reki. Reki is, Langa’s mate..” He stares, almost embarrassed with a light dusting of pink tinting his cheeks.

“You keep saying that but I don’t think you know what that means.” For whatever reason, the red-head relaxes, his swimming less panicked. That's when he notices the tail behind him isn’t trapping him, it’s supporting his weight and keeping him afloat.

“Langa see Reki fly!”

“Yeah, you definitely have the wrong person.”

Langa shakes his head, reaching out and grabbing Reki’s board. “This. Reki uses it to fly over the water.

“You mean surfing?” he laughs. “It’s not flying, it's all about using the board to ride the waves. Though I guess if you’re looking up from the ocean it could look kind of like flying.” Has Langa been watching him? For how long? Why him? Sure Reki is good. Hell he thinks he’s great at surfing, but surely there are others to watch. He’s a little embarrassed knowing there have been eyes watching him.

“Surfing.” Langa says the word slow.

“Yeah! It’s a really cool sport. Kind of difficult to master but if you work hard enough, anyone with a love of the water can do it.” He pauses. “Well, humans anyway…”

Langa stares, as though he’s trying to understand. And maybe he is. Maybe he doesn’t know human language afterall.

“Langa, likes Reki surfing. And Reki’s smile surfing.”

Despite himself, Reki blushes. “Oh. Well...I don’t know how much I can come here anymore. I have school.”

“School! No!” Langa’s eyes seem to wet with tears and Reki immediately regrets even saying that. “Mate. Langa wants to watch surfing!”

Again with the mate thing? “Maybe I can find time after classes, if I don’t have to study. You can watch me surf then, okay.” Is he really doing this? Is he really making friends with some mythological creature?

Langa smiles again, before leaning forward and kissing him for the second time. “Happy.” He says against his lips

Reki swallows, lips turning up into a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow me on twitter!  
> Twitter:dia-dove


End file.
